Modern styluses house batteries that power them. However, as recognized herein, sometimes gas pressure from a battery (e.g. that is malfunctioning) causes the stylus to heat, to explode, and/or to unintentionally eject the battery, which can cause injury to a user and damage to the stylus. There are currently no adequate ways to prevent injury and stylus damage under such conditions.